


trust me.

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Zava Weekend 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Zari plans a surprise girls' day for her and Ava that turns into more of a date.For Zava Weekend 2021!
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> y'all didn't think i would skip out on zava weekend did ya? lol  
> i was gonna. not make this that long. but then suddenly i was like 'let's make it two parts' and so here i am with the first part, and i will post the second part tomorrow for a True zava weekend jkddkg  
> a special thank you to @ginger-canary for helping me think of a title and being my partner in zava crime, always  
> enjoy!

It all started with an oh-so-common incident with the Legends, a mission that did not go according to plan in the slightest.

The mission had been deceptively simple - some sort of rogue time traveler causing mischief who they had to figure out something with. Of course, things went wrong almost immediately, they made a bigger mess to clean up, and then had to figure out what the fuck to do with a time pirate with the Time Bureau.

That afternoon had been, to say the least, stressful. 

“I need a drink,” Ava muttered, eyeing the whiskey sitting on its shelf in the parlour. 

Zari glanced up from her phone. “Okay, so things didn’t go according to plan. When do they? At least it was a smaller mission,” she said.

She turned back to her, pushing herself off of the table she’d been leaning against. “Yeah, but I’m not cut out for this. Even if I try to do it like Sara would, they just don’t respect me the same way.”

With a sigh, Zari dropped her phone into her lap. “Because you’re not Sara. And you don’t need to try to be,” she told her. “You know, they all miss her.”

“I know,” Ava breathed out. “But we’re just- no closer to finding her.”

She stood up and came up next to her, resting a hand on her arm. “Hey. When was the last time you had a break?”

“There’s no times for breaks,” she said. She tactfully stared straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. 

“Ava.” Zari squeezed her wrist gently. “There’s always time for a break. It’s not like one day off is going to make a difference.”

She wrinkled her nose, finally turning to her. “It kinda does though.”

“Aren’t we literal time travelers?” she asked, giving her a smile. Look, I’m sure Behrad can keep this team from falling apart-”

“Are you sure?”

“Would you rather leave _John_ in charge?”

Ava shrugged. “Okay, fine.”

“Behrad can keep this team from falling apart and we can have a little girls’ day,” Zari continued. 

She crossed her arms, clearly trying to come up with any excuse to say no. But eventually she let her arms fall back down again, a smile slowly creeping across her face. “Okay, that does sound… kind of fun.” A panicked look crossed her face. “Is it going to be a surprise?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t like, drag you shopping and give you a makeover,” she reassured her. “That’s for another time.”

“Not less worrying,” Ava murmured just loud enough for her to hear. “Let’s just keep it lowkey.”

Zari grinned. “Will do.”

\--

Which was how, a few days and another stress-inducing mission later, Zari was getting ready for their girls’ day with a certain pep in her step. She hummed as she touched up her lipstick and fluffed out her hair, adjusting her necklace with a grin.

She’d stepped into role of Ava’s right-hand woman pretty naturally after she had taken over as captain, because that was what you did for your friends, right? Plus, she’d always had a natural talent for leadership - though that might have been because she had had her own brand by the time she was 16. 

Although it hadn’t been lingering in the back of her mind ever since she met her, their new partnership had made something blossom inside her chest. A crush - like she was back in middle school. It felt silly to be so happy to share something as simple as her own mental health day routine with her, but she couldn’t help it. 

And her happiness hadn’t gone unnoticed.

As she stepped onto the bridge, Behrad looked up from the console. “Well, I guess someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.”

“Sh,” she told him. “Did you see Ava yet?”

“No, not yet. She’s probably still getting ready,” he said. “Not everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn to start their skincare routine.”

“It’s hard work to maintain this glow.” Zari leaned against the console, crossing her arms. 

Behrad turned around so he could stand side by side with her, bumping her shoulder with a grin. “So. Girls’ day, with only the two of you.”

“Yes,” she said. “Just a girls’ day.”

“And you’ll be gone… all day,” he continued. 

“What exactly are you trying to imply here?” Zari asked, knowing exactly what he was trying to imply. 

He grinned. “Nothing.”

She hit his arm. “We’re just friends.”

“Please, anyone could see your crush from a mile away,” Astra said, strolling in. 

Zari tried to look aghast, but she settled on letting out a deep sigh. “Okay. Maybe just a little one.”

She came up on her other side, crossing her arms. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

“You know, it’s not too late to join us,” Zari said. 

“No thanks. I’m not interested in third wheeling,” Astra said. 

“You wouldn’t be- it’s not a date!” she exclaimed, breaking away to face the two of them. 

“Okay, fine,” she said, smiling. “It’s not a date.”

“But you know, it is the two of you, alone, away from the rest of the team…” Behrad trailed off. “Maybe there’s a chance for some sparks.”

“We’ll see,” Zari muttered, only letting herself get a little hopeful. 

A pair of footsteps from the other side of the bridge got her attention as Ava joined them. Her blue-green button up was nothing new, but the tan khakis she’d paired it with were. She was torn between calling her out for wearing them and lamenting the fact that she could pull them off. 

“Sorry for running late,” she said, coming up beside her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep,” Zari said.

Ava turned to Behrad. “You got things handled?”

“Aye, captain,” he answered. “I won’t let the ship get burned down.”

“Yeah, keep an eye on Mick,” she said. She turned her glance to Astra. “Don’t burn anything either.”

“That was one time,” she replied. “And it was actually an accident.”

She laughed. “I know.” Clasping her hands together, Ava looked over at Zari with a smile. “Let’s see what you’ve got planned.”

“My pleasure.” 

As they left towards the jumpship, she didn’t need to look at Behrad and Astra’s faces to know the shit-eating grins they were giving her.

But, maybe, they were a little right. 

\--

They managed to arrive in Central City, 2021, in one piece. Zari already counted that as a good sign, despite a frankly rocky landing. She had considered between going to the time the Legends were from versus her own present of 2046. But the possibility of being recognized helped make the choice pretty easy. 

“Okay, do I get to know where we’re going first yet?” Ava asked. 

She turned the pilot’s chair to face her, raising a finger to her lips. “It’s a surprise.”

“The more you say surprise, the more worried I get that we’re gonna end up in a Macy’s.”

Zari sighed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’d never take you to Macy’s.” 

Ava chuckled as they climbed out of the jumpship. “No Macy’s, got it. Do I at least get to keep guessing?”

“Sure.” She held her hands behind her back, leading them out into the streets. “But I’ll give you a hint.”

She hummed, bringing a finger to her chin. “Hit me.”

It took her a moment to come up with something that wouldn’t give everything away, but she finally got something. “What’s something you catch me giving myself on the ship?”

“Huh.” Zari watched Ava think about, letting herself admire just how cute she looked when trying to solve a riddle. “Oh! I think I got it.”

“So… what is it?” she asked.

“I think… your first activity for us is a nail salon,” Ava announced. “So I wasn’t that far off with my makeover guess.”

Zari laughed. “Not really.” She ran her thumb over the edge of her pinky ring, suddenly nervous about her choice. “I just- sometimes when I need a break, there’s something relaxing about having someone do your nails.”

She stayed quiet for a beat longer than was necessary, before saying, “Like Elle Woods finding that nail salon at Harvard?”

“Who?” she asked, feigning confusion.

“Come on, you’ve never seen _Legally Blonde_?” Ava asked, looking more concerned than confused. 

“I’m kidding. It’s a classic where I’m from,” Zari said with a grin. 

The salon came into view, and she ever so smoothly linked her arm with hers. 

“Okay, we’re almost there.”

“Guess it’s too late to run?” Ava joked.

“I’ll let you get a boring color if you want.” Zari patted her arm. “Let’s go.”

\--

For a computer who had no hands to throw nor with nails to get painted, Gidget sure knew how to pick a good nail salon.

It wasn't the fanciest one Zari had been too. But it had been too long since she’d had anyone but John or herself paint her nails, and he could be a little shaky in terms of getting an even paint job.

Beside her, Ava kept her eyes on her nails as the nail tech applied another coat of polish. She’d helped her pick out a color as they waited and after a long deliberation, she had chosen a dark berry blue. The choice had certainly surprised her at first. Seeing it now, though, made her realize that the color suited her quite well. 

“Having fun yet?” Zari asked her.

She looked back up at her. “It’s definitely not how I saw today going, but-“ She gave as much of a shrug as she could without moving her hands. “I’m having a good time.”

She gave her a smile, before glancing down at her own nails. Her own choice had been what went best with her outfit, and the subdued pink shade brought out the flowers on the sundress she’d worn that day. 

“Are you gonna give me a hint for what we’re doing next?” Ava asked.

“Mm, but where’s the fun in that?” Zari said. “This is supposed to be a day for you to relax, not a puzzle for you to unravel.”

She groaned. “You know how I like a plan.”

“We _have_ a plan. I just handled it so you don’t have to,” she told her.

“Fine.”

Tiffany, the nail tech who was working on Zari’s nails, chuckled to herself, and she realized how they must have come off with their bantering. She was sort of used to the opposite, being hit with the old gal-pal treatment by the press during the short time she had publicly had a girlfriend. Now, she couldn’t help but wonder if they gave off a very different vibe. After all, they had been sitting pretty close while picking colors…

If Ava seemed to pick up on it, she didn’t seem to mind. She glanced over at her, looking for any kind of reaction, but she still looked like she was awkwardly trying to figure out where to look without being able to use her hands. 

Great. It was supposed to just be a relaxing girls’ day, and she was getting worried about things that didn’t matter. Who cared if someone thought they were dating? 

“Hey,” Zari said, getting her attention. 

“Hm?”

“I’ll give you… three guesses for where we’re going next.”

“Damn.” Ava wrinkled her nose. “That’s so little.”

“Use them carefully,” she teased. 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

Zari chuckled. “Good luck.”


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of my zava weekend fic! turned out longer than i was expecting but like in a good way lol. enjoy!

When it came to surprises, Ava was not the biggest fan. She didn’t like to be caught off guard nor did she like to be unprepared.

So when Zari had said what they’d be doing today was a surprise, she’d been a little hesitant. A day without an itinerary would be a relief to many, sure. But the thing that kept her from stressing out was that she always knew she had some sort of plan too.

That had been one of the things that’d helped her maintain her sanity even as days ticked by with no luck of finding Sara. Whenever things went wrong, Ava always knew she could rely on Zari to be quick and think of something that she wouldn’t have even considered. 

Which, now, made it so difficult to try and guess what they were doing next.

“Hold this.”

Ava took the tote bag Zari handed her, slinging it over her shoulder as she waited outside of the jumpship. It wasn’t super heavy, but she didn’t want to peek and accidentally give herself a hint.

She’d already used one of her guesses - the Central City Art Museum - and had been very incorrect. In her defense, it  _ was _ rated one of the top art museums in the Midwest and was a top tourist attraction. But she wasn’t dressed for an art museum anyways. 

“Ready?” Ava asked Zari as she shut the hatch of the jumpship.

“Yep.” She readjusted the strap of her white purse, before turning to her with a smile. “Let’s not be late.”

She couldn’t help but exclaim, “Aha! So it’s some kind of event.”

“Fuck,” Zari said as she started off. “There goes my no hints.”

Ava strode to keep up with her. “Everything’s a hint if you know where to look.”

“Okay, Detective Sharpe,” she teased. “You still have two more guesses.”

“Hm.” She tightened her grip on the tote. Blankets, maybe? They hadn’t left the city, so it was still something here. 

It was approaching evening now as they walked, past shops and patios full of restaurant patrons taking advantage of the warm weather. 

“Can I ask a question?”

Zari hummed. “What kind of question?”

“Are we going to a park?” 

She was quiet, looking as if she was deciding whether to answer or not. “Yeah, it is,” she answered. “But lots of things happen in parks.”

“Well, I’m guessing it’s not a food truck event.”

A laugh from Zari caught her off guard, and the sight filled her chest with warmth. “You’re right about that. Now you have one guess left.”

“Uh… shoot, okay.” Ava let out a deep breath. “Concert in the park. That’s my guess.”

“You’re close,” she said carefully. “Very close.”

She followed Zari as they turned down another street, and just like she’d said before, a park loomed in the distance. Even from here, she could see something set up in the grass. 

As they got close, Ava was finally able to read the banner hanging by the park’s entrance. In big bold letters, the words  _ Central City Shakespeare Festival _ finally revealed their next surprise. 

“I knew you were a nerd like the rest of us,” she teased.

A little color rose to Zari’s cheeks, and she chuckled. “Guilty.”

“Though, considering your performance in Elizabethan England, it’s not that much of a surprise,” Ava said. 

“Yet, you still didn’t guess it.”

“You said yourself I was close.”

Zari nodded. “Fine. You were.”

They approached the ticket booth and she pulled her wallet out of her purse. Ava wondered if she was trying to use money that had been printed about 20 years from now or if she had gotten her hands on some of Mick’s savings. Either way, the clerk handed her two tickets and they proceeded to find a seat.

The outdoor auditorium she’d spotted earlier were flanks with rows and rows of benches, not yet full of patrons. She hoisted the tote on her shoulder. “Any idea where to sit?” she asked. “Since you’re the theater person.”

“Hm,” Zari said. “The third row doesn’t look too crowded yet, let’s snag a spot there. Then we’ll be close to the stage, but not too close.”

“Lead the way.”

They got themselves settled, and Ava was grateful for Zari’s planning once again when she revealed what was inside. There were a couple of blankets, one that she laid down on the bench so they weren’t sitting on the hard wood for the whole show and another to keep them warm when the sun set. A bag of snacks was also packed alongside them, fruit slices and bags of popcorn and chips.

“Man, you were really prepared,” she commented. “I’m guessing this isn’t your first time doing this.”

She looked up from where she’d been taking out her phone. “I may have gone to a few of these in college. If I really dressed down, no one gave me a second glance.”

“Yeah, I knew your other self, I can guess how people didn’t notice the resemblance,” Ava said.

“Hm. Yeah.” Zari ran her fingers through her hair, tucking it back into place, before raising her phone. “Say cheese!”

She grinned at the camera, still not quite good at the art of the selfie. At least she wasn’t the one taking it so she knew it was aimed well. 

“You know,” she said once she put the phone down. “You never even asked what play we’re seeing.”

Ava chuckled. “I didn’t think to guess about that.”

“I won’t make you guess on this one. It’s  _ As You Like It _ .” Zari tucked her phone away. “One of his comedies.”

In all the things she was interested in, Shakespeare had never been something she studied up on. But she recognized the name. “Is that- the one where one of the girls disguises herself as a guy?”

“That’s-” She stopped herself, giving her a small smile. “Yes. Not the only one, but yes.”

She rubbed her throat. “Too bad these ingestible translators don’t work with Shakespearean English.”

Zari laid a hand on top of hers. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what’s going on if you look too confused.”

“Thanks,” Ava said, laughing. She glanced down at her hand on hers. It was still soft from their manicures, warm against the chill starting to set in as it continued to getting darker. 

She noticed her gaze and made a move to pull it away, but she hesitated. “Uh-”

“It’s- fine.”  _ Come on, Sharpe _ . She turned her hand over to clasp their hands together. “You have nice hands.”

If they had not been in public, she would have hit herself in the face with her other hand. But Zari gave a nervous laugh, clearly just as awkward as she was. “You too.”

Fuck. Was this a date now?  _ Should  _ it be a date now? She wasn’t going to complain if it was but- 

“Thanks,” Ava finally said. 

Zari’s gaze lingered just another moment, before she looked down at the program they’d been given. But the soft smile never left her lips. 

And as for Ava, she tampered with the seal on the bag of apple slices one-handed, not ever thinking of letting go. 

\--

Eventually, though, they let go as the show started. Even though she mostly had to guess and rely on what Zari whispered in her ear to grasp the plot, Ava got absorbed in the play fairly quickly. She made a note to actually have Gideon fabricate her a copy to when they got back to the ship to read on her own and have a better appreciation for the show.

She hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Zari leaned in her ear and whispered, “Oh, it’s the last scene.”

“Really?” Ava whispered back.

“Yeah,” she replied back with a smile. “Pay attention.”

She looked back at the stage, ready to see how everything ended. But halfway through the scene, she noticed Zari mouthing along to Rosalind’s lines, her eyes still watching the performers. 

Ava couldn’t hold back her grin, glancing over at her.

When she noticed her gaze, she smiled back. “Don’t tell,” she whispered.

“I saw nothing,” she whispered back.

Finally, it was time for the curtain call. Ava clapped, though part of her wasn’t ready to go back to the Waverider. This had been exactly she needed to destress, and she didn’t feel like going back to see what chaos the rest of the Legends had probably caused or to her endless search just yet. 

As they packed up to get ready to go, she looked over at Zari and asked, “Do you want to do one more thing before we go back to the ship?”

“Uh, sure,” she said. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Ava said with a grin. “Surprise me.”

Zari smiled back and whipped out her phone. “Hold on.” Her thumbs flew across the screen and before she could even ask what she was looking for, she hummed happily. “Okay. I have a place.”

“I guess I don’t get to guess this time,” she said, hoisting the bag back on her shoulder. 

“You were the one who asked for a surprise.” She took her hand, much more boldly than before, and said. “Let’s go.”

At first, to Ava it just seemed as if they were just heading back to the ship. But halfway down the street leading back to where it was hiding, Zari stopped.

She looked up at the shop they were in front of. It was a brightly-lit boba shop that she hadn’t noticed the first time they walked past it. Through the window, she could already see that it was crowded with people. Not packed, but still crowded.

“This is it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Zari said. “They had really good reviews on Yelp.”

“You know, I would have thought Yelp would have fallen out of fashion in the 2040s.”

She shrugged. “Eh, more or less. Plus, I was thirsty.”

Ava chuckled. “Well, come on then. Let’s satiate your thirst.”

“Who uses the word  _ satiate _ ?” 

“I do. Apparently.” She led them to the door, stepping inside.

It was quieter than she would have assumed with so many people, with the radio playing barely loud enough to be heard over the din. She spotted a study group at one of the couches, another group playing Jenga as they enjoyed their drinks. 

The line went by quick enough, and they ordered their drinks. Ava decided to go with a Thai tea, while Zari went for some rose matcha drink that sounded just a bit too fancy for her taste. 

They settled on one of the free couches as they waited for their orders. She closed her eyes, tiredness taking over her senses. It felt like forever since she’d been able to sleep well, and though the excitement of the day had distracted her from her exhaustion, it seemed to hit her in the comforting warmth of the shop.

“You okay?” Zari asked her. She hadn’t let go of her hand, even as they paid and got settled. 

“Yeah. Just tired,” Ava said. “You wanna take these drinks back to the jumpship? I think I’ll fall asleep here if we stay too long.”

“Well, these couches are pretty comfortable,” she said with a chuckle. “Sure.”

She squeezed Zari’s hand with a small smile. “Thanks.”

\--

It wasn’t too long until they were back at the jumpship. The back hatch of it had been opened up so they could perch on the back, digging up their blanket again to sit on.

“Mm, this is good,” Zari said. “Want a sip?”

“Sure.” Ava set her Thai tea down and let her hand her her drink. She took a small sip. “Okay, that is good.” 

“I know, right?” she said, taking it back. “Yelp was right about that.”

She chuckled as she picked up her own drink, looking up at the sky above. “This was nice.”

“Hm?”

“You know.” Ava looked back at her. The stars were pretty tonight, but they seemed to pale in comparison to Zari Tarazi. “Just, hanging out with you.”

“Yeah. I had a good time, too.”

She found herself setting her drink down, but before she could go further she said, “I think it- it’s a little more of a date than you planned though.”

“Maybe that was my last surprise,” Zari said, though by her shock it wasn’t that convincing. 

“Can I-” Ava started to say, but her lips were already on hers. It wasn’t smooth at first, until she got her bearing and leaned into the kiss. Her lips were soft, and she knew there’d probably be marks from her lipstick left over, but she didn’t mind. 

When they broke apart, she met her eyes with a soft smile. “For the record, it was supposed to just be a girls’ day.”

She couldn’t hold back her laugh, still feeling light and airy. “Thank God it wasn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know the usual, kudo, comment, n find me on tumblr at the same name if u feel so inclined! i'm just so thankful for this event for a ship that i hold oh so dear. it's been a pleasure to write about them for this. can't wait for s6 so i can get some more zava fuel for my fire lol. stay stabby!

**Author's Note:**

> ah yeah i know, a cliffhanger how awful of me  
> if you like it so far, leave a kudo n maybe a comment as well! u can find me on tumblr at lovevalley45.tumblr.com where i post shorter zava fics n just. other things lol. stay stabby, and see you guys tomorrow with the next chapter!


End file.
